New Caledonian Sun
by Samantha Towers
Summary: With Crystal clear waters and pristine white beaches New Caledonia is the island of romance for Jandi and Jihoo! Bringing this couple together the ocean encourages more than skinny dipping and a love that will last a life time is born!  Rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

New Caledonian Sun

Jandi pushed the threat of tears aside as she forced the stronger side of her to the fore.

"You should go in Sunbea, or you'll get cold!" With that she turned to return to her room in hopes that Junpyo wasn't stalking the place again. But no sooner had she turned away, had his warm hand grasped Jandi's wrist and spun her back towards him. Jandi's sadness soon transformed into surprise as Jihoo pulled her into a gentle yet firm embrace. Despite the cool off shore breeze Jihoo's body was far from cold. Instinctively her arms encircled him bringing their bodies the closest they had ever been.

"I am cold." Jihoo's words were a whisper that tickled the hairs on the nape of her neck reminding Jandi just how close they were. A small shiver of pure female desire shimmied down her spine. Releasing her to an arms length Jihoo peered intently into her eyes, searching for a reaction, looking for a positive signal of reciprocated feelings. Jandi's mind raced but no words, neither of comfort or reprimand for his bold display of affection could seem to form any logical sentence. With embarrassment mounting she turned her back and walked away as quickly as she could leaving a very vulnerable Jihoo behind.

Entering her room Jandi sat in the nearest chair. Her hands were trembling, her brain was frozen and her core felt as though at any moment it might boil over. 'What could I possibly have said to such words of pain and hope? I should have never of left like that!' Slapping herself mentally she knew she had to do something. Casting a look around her room her eyes fell upon the tan blanket that decorated the foot of her queen sized bed. Snatching it up she dashed out the door.

"Please still be there!" Jandi chanted her silent prayer over and over in her head as she ran back to the spot she had left Jihoo to drown in his loneliness. Reaching the height of the bridge his small boat came into view, glancing franticly Jandi strained to see Jihoo's light blue shirt in the dim fire light. Despair washed over her as she saw no one in sight. 'I should have known he'd be gone. Why would he stay, he had no reason to.' Turning to leave she cast one more glance in the direction of his last location. Just then a movement caught her attention. Something on the far side of the boat too encased by the shadows of the night had shifted catching what little fire light was left.

'Could Jihoo just possibly still be here?' Slowly scooting down the bridge Jandi timidly made her way over to the boat. Inching closer she was then able to distinguish Jihoo's shape. He had sat down on the sand knees up, elbows propped on his knees, his head held in his hands. She breathed a deep sigh of relief for he was still here. It was only then that she realized that in her haste she hadn't even given a thought to what she would say when she found him. It didn't matter, Jandi had come this far and she wouldn't stop now. In a few short steps she had closed the space between them. Kneeling down besides him Jandi spread the blanket around his shoulder. Wrapping it around him securely she began withdrawing her arms just as his lightning reflexes again caught her off guard.

Jihoo's hand clasped hold of hers in a strong yet tender way. Lifting his head Jihoo looked at their hands, Jandi too was drawn to look and was surprised to see them with fingers intertwined. Questions suddenly flew threw her mind. Had she done that or had he? Why hadn't she even noticed it happening!

A warm sensation spread threw her body as she returned her gaze to Jihoo's face. A single tear breached the edge of his eye and dropped off his eyelashes down his cheek. With her free hand Jandi instinctively swept away his tear with the back of her fingers as she had always done for her younger brother. And yet the emotions rolling threw her body were far from sisterly. Jandi's mind was in a fog, she had no idea what to say but the only thing that seemed right to do was to say nothing. Keeping her hand in his she shifted to sit next to him her arm looped threw his and she leaned herself into him. It seemed a perfect fit, her smaller frame nestled nicely into his. Quietly Jihoo's body relaxed even as he leaned his head back against the boat. Gently settling her head on jihoo's chest Jandi exhaled feeling the tension of weeks gone by simply slipping away and for the first time in those weeks she felt completely calm.

Suddenly sleep seemed to beckon with each rhythmic wave that splashed ashore and before she knew it her eyes had slipped shut. With her last moment of comprehension before sleep over took her she felt a soft kiss land atop her head and the words 'Thank you, Jandi-ya.' Issued from Jihoo before he too let slumber whisk him away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sunlight bathed her face with a soft calling to arise from slumber just as the rhythmic sound of waves had put her to sleep they too beckoned. Wiggling her toes Jandi's brow furrowed in confusion. Instead of feeling the satin sheets of the extremely expensive hotel Junpyo had reserved for the group she felt the super fine grains of sand sifting in between each toe. Slowly opening her eyes the sun was harsher then she had expected. Forcing them open once more Jandi's eyes adjusted to the brightness, it was only after they had ceased burning that she saw she was not in her room at all. With increased alertness Jandi soon realized that she was not curled up with her pillow either but with another person!

She was in fact, half laying on top of someone, with one leg over theirs, her arm wrapped around their torso and her head on their chest. Anxiety began to build up inside as Jandi was trying to get her mind to recall the previous night. It was only then that she took a moment to listen to the calm breaths and heart beat of the man whom she laid sprawled on the sand with. The breathing, heart beat and scent could belong to none other than her dear Jihoo. Fully focusing her eyes on the shirt her fingers were entwined with it was indeed Jihoo's pale blue beach shirt.

"You're awake." Jihoo's smooth voice floated on the morning breeze. Tilting her head Jandi met his gaze and smiled.

"As are you, sunbae." His grin was brighter than the sun and twice as dazzling. Slowly detangling herself Jandi sat up and stretched. She was covered in the fine New Caledonian sand. Brushing herself off she felt Jihoo sit up besides her to apply the same attention to himself. Peering out at the crystal clear waters Jihoo let a small smirk play across his lips. Jandi could tell he seemed to be contemplating something but refrained from asking anything. Suddenly Jihoo stood and turned to her offering his hand. Accepting it Jandi pulled herself up but only seemed to touch the sand for a moment before it felt as though she was floating on air.

The sensation only lasted as long as it took Jihoo to dunk her into the cool ocean waters. Surfacing above the clear blue waves Jandi ran a quick hand threw her hair while trying to catch her breath.

"Yoon Ji Hoo!" Jandi's yell held laughter and mock anger as she cast her glance about the shore. The shore was deserted except for a few sea gulls. "Where did you go? Ya! Sunbae!" In that moment hands grabbed Jandi's ankles and yanked her under for a moment before releasing her to surface again. Gasping for air Jandi choked out a curse. This time she was greeted with Jihoo's soft laughter. Spinning to look at him she was just angry enough to place both hands on his head and push with all her might sending him under himself.

As Jihoo surfaced he too sputtered and laughed as heartily as she did. Suddenly time had no meaning as together they splashed, fought and floated in the perfect New Caledonian sea side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After what seemed like hours they pulled themselves from the cool waves onto shore still laughing at their childish games. Only then standing together on the deserted beach did Jihoo dare what he had wanted to do for so long. His hands gently clutched her face as he drew nearer; slowly Jandi's eyelids slid shut in anticipation. Then it happened…their lips touched as softly as rose petals brushing against your skin. She could feel the hesitation in him and knew with one quick motion she could either end the kiss or deepen it.

Without another thought her arms encircled his neck bringing her body into perfect alignment with his and effectively deepening the kiss. Jandi's actions startled Jihoo but he was pleased beyond belief. Carefully he allowed his hands to slide down her back gently settling on her hips. It would seem at that moment the world stood still, disappearing leaving only the two with their newly understood relationship.

Their lips parted as reluctantly. Easing her grasp around his neck, she pulled away slightly casting her gaze down. A sweet rose blush spread across her cheeks. Her wet clothes clung to her body and Jandi knew it was displaying every small curve she had. She may not of been voluptuous by any means but the sight of her small plump breast under her soaked dress was still enough to get Jihoo's heart rate up.

Clearing his throat Jihoo finally broke the silence. His hands came up and pulled her arms down from around him, but he wasn't ready to release her completely. Jihoo took hold of her hands and breathed deep, she still hadn't brought her gaze up to him. "Are you hungry? We should go change, then I know the best spot on the island." Jandi's gaze snapped up to meet his dreamy eyes as a smile spread across her still rosy features. She nodded vigorously in agreement.

Still holding her hand in his Jihoo lead them off the beach and up the bridge towards their rooms. The sun was warm and was quickly drying their clothes. As they neared Jandi's hut a yell sounded from her room drawing them both out of their dreamy state.

"…Where in the world could she have gone! Has anyone found Jihoo!" Sharp and demanding words were indeed issuing from her room in the commanding voice that could only belong to Jun Pyo. 'Oh, Jun Pyo!' Jandi's mind froze and suddenly the sun turned cold, the chirping birds now seemed to mock her. Jihoo too had forgotten his best friend in their secluded beach spot only now to remember Jandi was technically Jun Pyo's girl and not his. 'Had Jun Pyo kissed her yet? Had she willingly held his hand in hers?' Questions buzzed in his brain but he could hardly visualize either event.

Jandi seemed frozen by his side. Her beautiful blush had long since vanished from her to display a horror he had never seen on her before. A flash of fear whipped threw Jihoo. Would she leave him, rejecting him again? Suddenly there was no time to ask questions…the door of her hut opened with a bang as Jun Pyo stormed out looking angry enough to kill. Jandi's body flinched but she didn't pull away, instead, to Jihoo's delight, she squeezed his hand even harder. Then there really wasn't any escape as a very angry Jun Pyo looked directly at a wide eyed Jandi and an incredibly bold looking Jihoo.


End file.
